Unexpected Visitors
by chibi-excel
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland are friends, but the distance between their countries leaves both missing the other. On a night with an abundant amount of fallen stars each make a wish to see each other more often, receiving a strange solution. HongIce
1. Wishes on fallen stars

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter One: Wishes on fallen stars**_

* * *

It has been a busy week for Iceland; Norway and Denmark got into another tiff, deciding to come to him and bother him a few days with their problems, then Sweden and Finland came to visit, even Turkey came by to kill some time. He also had to deal with Mr. Puffin scaring a woman by talking to her, getting into a fight with Hanatamago, and leaving for a few days just to make him worry. Finally, after this long and painful week, Iceland is getting a break.

Alone with a bag of licorice, Iceland sits down on the couch with his laptop. When he has annoying weeks like this nothing feels nicer to him than going online and talking to his friend; the strange Asian known as Hong Kong. They met not too long ago at Halloween where Hong Kong began to pester him, resulting in the two of them hanging out for the remainder of the night and eventually giving the other their Skype names. It has been a few months short of a year since they met and honestly, Iceland really likes Hong Kong. Hey don't physically meet up very often, maybe once every two months or so, but those are the visits Iceland looks forward to the most even if they are so short.

Most of what they do is simply playing video games and showing each other around their countries, Hong Kong still talks about Iceland's penis museum and Iceland can't forget the beauty of Hong Kong's symphony of lights. Shaking off the pleasant memories he has with Hong Kong, Iceland gets online. Sadly, Hong Kong is not there. It makes sense; while it's midnight where Iceland is, it's eight in the morning in Hong Kong, and that boy has never been one for waking up early.

Sighing to himself, Iceland turns off his laptop and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After showering and brushing his teeth, Iceland gets into his bed, waiting for Mr. Puffin to curl up on his own pillow so he can turn out the light. Lying in the dark, Iceland stares up at the top of his canopy bed that was bought so Mr. Puffin could perch on the top, which he rarely does. He's used to things like that happening though; nothing goes as planned for him.

Whether it's a simple thing like Mr. Puffin's disinterest in the top of his canopy, or something more frustrating like the lack of freedom from Norway he was so sure independence would gain him. For once he just wanted something to go right, anything. Although if he were to be given the luxury of being picky, he would want to see Hong Kong more. With Hong Kong around Norway is around less, Denmark is less annoying, and even Mr. Puffin is fairly behaved.

"I wish there was a way to always have him here…" Iceland mumbles to himself in a barely audible voice, unaware of the falling star going by.

About eight hours before Iceland unknowingly makes that wish on a fallen star, Hong Kong goes through a familiar experience. He has been online all day; not sitting next to it, but keeping it on as he does things to make sure he doesn't miss Iceland. These efforts are useless however, because the boy never gets on. Hong Kong hasn't known him very long, less than a year actually, but he really likes Iceland. In fact, he's been saving some money to get a house up there so he can see him more.

It may seem strange to normal people, buying a house so you can be near a friend, but for a country it's a pretty normal thing; America has a place in England and vice versa, same goes for Spain and Southern Italy, Germany and Northern Italy, even teacher has a place in Russia. Of course those are couples, not simply friends, but they did those when they were simply friends. Not that Hong Kong would object to dating Iceland. In fact, Iceland is the only person he would ever consider worthy of himself.

Iceland is cool and fun, he can even be ridiculously cute sometimes which definitely doesn't hurt. Hong Kong thoroughly enjoys him in every way, a fact that surprises him since he usually finds a glaringly aggravating problem in a person fairly quick. He wants to be around the boy, to talk to him like they always do, so as Iceland does exactly eight hours later, Hong Kong makes a wish to his own fallen star without knowing.

"I wish he could live with me…"

Both fell asleep soon after, usual dreams of nothing in particular, neither aware of what was about to happen.

The first to receive the surprise is Iceland. Around seven in the morning Iceland rolls over in bed towards Mr. Puffin's side and reaches his arm out at a strangely warm object beside him. Figuring it was the moody bird, Iceland tiredly hugs onto it and pulls it closer. Only when it's directly up against him does Iceland realize a few things; it's longer than Mr. Puffin, it has hair, and the most confusing fact-it has shoulders.

Wide lavender eyes shoot open to stare in shock at the body in his arms. It's small, but not too small, and the person is familiar in a strange way he can't put his finger on since all he can see is the hair. "…Hello…?" He asks wearily, receiving a slight stir from the kid in his arms.

"Mnn…England…?" A tired voice asks with a thick accent. A familiar accent.

Iceland holds his breath as familiar brown eyes look up at him, heavy with sleep. "Hong…Kong…?"

"Who are you?" The boy asks, staring up at him. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Iceland and I know the older you."

".So you're from the future?"

"No, I'm from the present."

"No, I'm from the present, this must be later." Hong Kong argues and Iceland sighs.

"If this is 'later' than the time you are from is 'before'." Iceland points out, receiving a smile from the little Hong Kong.

"I like you, you're fun! Are we friends?" The child asks and Iceland nods.

"In the present we are…what are you doing here?"

"I do not know. I assumed you would."

Iceland shakes his head no, sitting up. "You assumed wrong…" He says, getting up and going to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong asks curiously, leaning to the side to keep his eyes on Iceland.

"Calling you and seeing if you are home."

"Tell me I said hello."

Iceland smiles a little at him before calling Hong Kong. He receives no answer, much to his surprise and fear. "Shit…he can't be little…" The young country mumbles, looking to the child on his bed. "He just can't…"

As Iceland has a near break down Hong Kong, the older one, is going about his normal business. It's three in the afternoon there, so he is returning home from shopping in town. Going to the kitchen he begins to pile the fridge with food until he hears a small thud and what sounds like a child sniffling. Curious, Hong Kong sets his food to the side and goes down to where the noise is; his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom is nothing that he can see, aside from his blankets falling on the other end. Keeping silent he comes closer, hearing the quiet sniffling of a child. Peeking on the other side of his bed he is met with a small boy in a strange robe that seems strikingly familiar to Iceland's in paintings of his childhood. To make matters worse the child has those same lavender eyes that Hong Kong has become so familiar with. Deciding to take a shot in the dark, Hong Kong speaks up to the still sniffling child.

"Hit your head, Iceland?" He asks and the little boy nods, rubbing his eyes as he backs away from Hong Kong.

"I-I was in bed and when I moved I went boom on the floor and it really hurt." The child explains, pouting at Hong Kong. "Who are you and how do you know Iceland's name?"

Hong Kong stares at the kid for a moment, wondering if it's all a joke, but quickly deciding it isn't because if South Korea would go this far to pull one over on him there would be very dire consequences. "I'm Hong Kong and I know an older you from the future, which you are in."

The small Iceland stares at him. "Are we enemies?"

"Friends. Close friends." Hong Kong explains, slowly moving closer to the kid.

"Like Norway and Denmark?" Iceland asks curiously and Hong Kong looks down at him amused.

"Not exactly like them, but close enough." He answers, picking up the boy.

"Ah! No, put me down!" Iceland whines, struggling in his arms. "I don't need to be carried, I'm a big boy!" The child huffs, making Hong Kong smirk.

"Of course you are, but we have a ride to take." Hong Kong explains, feeling Iceland calm in his arms.

"…A trip…?"

"Yes, to the grown up you. He would know how to take care of you…" Hong Kong says, eying the child. "Unless you are him…"

"I am me, not him!" Iceland huffs.

"I see, that's too bad, because he is pretty cool." Hong Kong says, making Iceland look up curiously.

"He is cold? Is that a play on our name?" Iceland asks innocently and Hong Kong laughs a little.

"Yes, we will go with that. But what I meant to say was…it's a shame because the you I know is pretty amazing." Hong Kong explains, amused at the child's now reddened cheeks.

"W-well…I was amazing first." He mumbles, looking at the ground.

"You were amazing before it was cool." Hong Kong teases, the joke going over the child's head.

"I believe you are misusing the word 'cool'."

* * *

A/N: Chibi!Hong Kong and Chibi!Iceland will be differentiated from their adult counterparts in future chapters, I promise. I haven't written a HongIce fanfic in forever, and wanted to do a fluffy one...so I got this, which I based off a drawing of mine. XD Which is not a lazy way at all.


	2. New names

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter Two: New names**_

* * *

Iceland paces the house, followed by the little Hong Kong. He's not sure if he should go to Norway, who would undoubtedly get the wrong idea and assume Iceland and Hong Kong somehow created a country together, or go to England who would want to take the little Hong Kong for himself…probably. Looking over he sees the small Hong Kong staring at him with a smile.

"Ice, you're cute." The boy says and Iceland twitches a little.

"Uh…huh…" Iceland says dismissively. "Maybe Romania could help…he's in their weird magic group." He mumbles to himself.

"Hmm? I don't remember meeting a Romania..." The little Hong Kong mumbles.

"No? Huh, I figured you two would meet at one of England's magic gatherings…or something…I don't really know how he worked back then…" Iceland admits. "We have to get you changed back, though."

"To the me now?" Hong Kong asks and Iceland nods. "I don't want to!" He screams, running down the hall.

"Wha-? Hey! Hong Kong, get back here!" Iceland yells, chasing him through the house. As the two run around in circles, neither are aware of the door being opened by the older Hong Kong carrying the little Iceland.

"Hm…it's empty…" Hong Kong mumbles and little Iceland shakes his head no.

"Nu-uh. He's upstairs." The child corrects, pointing to the second floor. "There's footsteps coming from there. Are you deaf?"

"You're pretty mouthy, aren't you?" Hong Kong teases before carrying him upstairs.

"AHAH!" Iceland yells in victory, the small Hong Kong now in his arms and struggling. "Got you! We're going to England! He can deal with you!"

"I don't wanna be big! I wanna stay me!" The child cries, trying to wriggle out of his arms. "I don't wanna go to live with England! I want China!"

Iceland falters, his grip relaxing a little as he looks to the boy. "Huh…?"

"I miss China…"He admits, looking away from Iceland.

"Hong-"

"Big me!" Little Hong Kong yells, pointing to the stairs where Iceland sees the current Hong Kong carrying what looks like a younger version of himself.

"What the…?" Iceland begins before Hong Kong speaks up.

"I figured this was what happened. So, what do we call each other?" Hong Kong asks, getting right to the point. "If you like we can go with human names for us adults and country for the children…since they most likely won't be willing to give up their titles."

"So from now on, he's Li Xiao." Iceland says to the children, pointing to Hong Kong. "And I'm Týr."

"That's right. So Týr, are we going to go see England now?" Li Xiao asks and Týr nods.

"I suppose we can go to him. He's probably the weirdo who did this anyways." Týr grumbles.

"Li Xiao, I want to go back to your home." Iceland says, looking up at Li Xiao. "I don't like older me, he's not cool like you said at all."

"That's mean, Iceland." Li Xiao scolds. "Right, Týr?"

"You called me cool?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"Does that make you happy?" He teases, watching the other country shrug.

"It doesn't make me unhappy. So…when we go to England, he won't try to take Hong Kong, right?" Týr asks, looking at the boy in his arms. "I'm not going to make him stay where he doesn't want to…"

Li Xiao looks to the little boy and then to Týr. "You're such a pushover for a crying face."

Týr simply rolls his eyes and sets Hong Kong down. "It's not just any crying face, though, so back off." He mumbles, heading down the stairs with Hong Kong to get shoes on. "So…um…since you're up here and all…when we get this taken care of, do you want to stay the night or something?"

Li Xiao smirks. "Hmm…I have a lot to do at home…" He begins, watching as disappointment settles on Týr's face. "But I can ignore it for a few nights."

"Are they…together?" Hong Kong ask Iceland, who pouts.

"Ewwww." Iceland groans.

"That's not nice, Iceland." Li Xiao scolds dully.

"Besides, we're not together. No ew's are necessary." Týr corrects, his cheeks a light red. "We are simply friends. Now get your shoes on so we can go see England." He orders, placing the shoes in front of the two boys and helping them.

"Aww, such a good mommy you are." Li Xiao teases, picking up Iceland once his shoes are back on. "So how do we get there?"

"You got here by plane and there were no problems, right?" Týr asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Aside from the kid crying at first because it was scary, no."

"Then to the airport." The Icelandic man picks up Hong Kong and looks at him. "You think you can handle a big machine that makes loud noises as it flies above land?"

"I can." Hong Kong says, looking to Iceland. "I'll hold your hand." He teases, making Iceland blush.

"I-I'm fine!" Iceland squeaks out, hiding his face from Hong Kong in Li Xiao's chest.

"You're cute~!" Hong Kong says, smiling at the small country.

"Wow that is weird…" Týr mumbles and Li Xiao looks to him curiously.

"What is?"

"Any version of you being so…genuinely sweet. It sends a cold chill down my spine. It's unholy."

Li Xiao chuckles under his breath. "Unholy, huh? Well, I don't think anything about me has been described as that. I'll be sure to never be genuinely sweet to you."

"Wha…? Ugh, let's go to England's already." Týr grumbles, placing Hong Kong in the back seat and buckling him up.

"Aren't they still the age that needs a car seat?" Li Xiao asks and Týr shrugs.

"Are you gonna spend a shit load of money on a car seat that you won't need once England sends them back?" Týr counters, getting into the driver's seat.

"Good point. If he can send them back." Li Xiao points out, getting in the passenger seat. "Although I wouldn't mind keeping little Iceland around for a while longer."

"Yeah…little Hong Kong is actually cute, as opposed to the ass you are now." Týr says, driving to the airport.

"I thought it was creepy to see me so sweet." Li Xiao teases.

"Well…it is…but if it's him it's cute…" Týr mumbles and Hong Kong smiles in the back.

"Týr likes me!" Hong Kong giggles, looking to Iceland. "Does that mean you like me?"

Iceland goes bright red and looks away. "J-just because he does, doesn't mean I do!"

"Pretty sure it does." Hong Kong teases.

"No it does not!" Iceland pouts.

"Yes it does, too!"

Týr twitches, looking to Li Xiao as his grip tightens on the wheel. "Shut. Them. Up. Please."

Li Xiao snickers, looking back to the two boys. "You shouldn't fight like that. It makes mommy very upset. If mommy is upset when driving…we could all get very hurt."

"Really hurt?" Iceland and Hong Kong ask in fear.

"That's right. It wouldn't kill us, since we're countries…but it would really, really-"

"Damnit Li Xiao! Don't scare them like that!" Týr scolds. "And don't call me mommy!"

"They seem to have taken to the title. Besides…" Li Xiao looks to him amused. "You're kind of acting like one."

"I'm a guy!" Týr whines. "If I should be any parent, it should be a dad!"

"You can't be daddy." Li Xiao says simply.

"…Why not…?" Týr asks wearily, pretty sure he knows where this is going.

"Because I'm the daddy." Li Xiao answers, looking back to the boys. "Right?"

"Okay…" The boys mumble, not exactly sure what is going on.

"…You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Týr groans and Li Xiao smirks.

"I might be."

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I have had some WICKED writers block...but I think I worked it out by working on this. I apologize for many things.


	3. England's help

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter three: England's help**_

* * *

Týr stares at Li Xiao annoyed as the man walks right into England's house without knocking. "You're teaching them bad behavior!"

"So? What's the worst that can happen? England's always getting annoyed with me." Li Xiao says nonchalantly as the children follow him.

"You're cool when you get older." Iceland says to Hong Kong, who smiles at him.

"I'm cool now too." The boy boasts and Iceland blushes.

"Liar."

"Play nice boys." Týr groans, watching the two boys begin to push each other.

"Isn't this fun?" Li Xiao asks, a smirk on his face. "Mommy and daddy taking the boys on an outing." He teases and Týr goes bright red.

"Seeing as how…younger you keeps hitting on…the other one, I wouldn't really think of them as brothers in any sense." Týr points out and Li Xiao shrugs.

"I suppose not." Li Xiao heads to a pair of large doors and opens them to reveal England sitting on a couch and watching TV.

"England." Hong Kong says calmly, walking up to the man and looking up. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, yes, I'll go make you-WHAT THE-?" England spits out his tea in shock to see the child nation in front of him. "H-Hong Kong? You became small?" He asks in shock and Hong Kong pouts.

"I have not become small. I've been this way."

"He's ours." Li Xiao says and England turns to see him with Týr.

"Dear god no…you two created a new country!" England gasps. "Where is the paper work? I'm going to rip it up! Which island did you use? Damnit!"

Týr stares at England as he continues to freak out and groans. "We didn't start a new country. I'm not even sure how that works…"

"Well it doesn't involve sex, so keep that in mind." England says. "It simply requires a barren piece of landmass and people who are a mix of both of your countries."

"That sounds boring." Li Xiao comments and Hong Kong nods. "Anyways, these are us from the past. There's one of Iceland, too." He adds, pointing to the little Iceland behind Týr.

"So…this is…?" England looks down to Hong Kong and grins, pulling him into a hug. "Oh you are so cute~! So, so cute~! I'm so happy to see you again!" He coos before looking to Iceland. "You…I never really knew."

"So did you do this?" Li Xiao asks, breaking the moment.

"Of course I didn't do this! Why would I do it to Iceland? That brat has been messing things up for a while now!" England huffs and Týr glares at him.

"You're just jealous that Li Xiao talks to me more than you."

"Why you-!" England gets cut off by Hong Kong giggling with Iceland. "What are those two doing?"

"Laughing at your immaturity, no doubt." Li Xiao says and the children nod. "Anyways, if you didn't do it, who did?"

"Romania likes messing with people…but he wouldn't make children, that's strong magic…and Norway wouldn't do anything that would bring you two together." England mumbles before realizing something. "The shooting stars last night!" He looks at the two curiously. "Did you…um…wish for anything the other night?"

Týr goes a deep red and Li Xiao looks at him blankly.

"Y-yes…"

"Maybe."

England sighs. "Did it have anything to do with each other?"

"U-ummm…" Týr looks to Li Xiao embarrassed. "Did you wish for something involving me?"

Li Xiao shrugs. "Yeah, I wanted to hang out more."

"Me too." Týr says and Li Xiao smiles at him.

"What exactly did you wish?" England asks, looking to the friends annoyed.

"For him to come visit more." Both say in unison and England nods.

"Now it makes sense. The star could never give you each other from now, since you have so many responsibilities…so instead it gave you each other from when you weren't in charge of yourselves." England explains.

"I see…" Týr mumbles, looking at Hong Kong. "So we wished for them…in a way."

"Yes, and until you resolve all of the problems you had last night. All the things that lead you to wish for each other." England grumbles, looking at Hong Kong as he drags Iceland around. "Do take your time, though. Children are great." He says, contorting his face in disgust and whispering to himself. "And the reason they gave you these boys is unsettling to me…"

"So you're spouting that 'kids are gifts' nonsense, too." Li Xiao groans and England nods.

"It's not nonsense." England says, looking to the boys. "You will understand over time. So! Are you going to be staying for dinner?" He asks, smiling happily at Li Xiao and Hong Kong who quickly pale.

"W-we have to get back home." Li Xiao almost stutters, grabbing Týr's hand and leading the three of them to the door.

"Hey wait! Just a warning!" England calls, making Li Xiao stop. "If you don't find that answer within the year…there will be side-effects in the past. A country cannot be gone for that long without something happening, after all. Even if they are children governed by other countries."

Li Xiao and Týr look down to Hong Kong and Iceland. "Makes sense…" The Asian comments as Týr picks both boys up.

"We will take care of them, and we won't let it affect our countries." Týr says and England nods.

"That's right you will. I won't let you mess up Hong Kong because of your childish whims." England huffs and Týr twitches.

"Hon-Li Xiao had the same wish, he's just as childish." Týr explains annoyed and England glares.

"Yeah but his would only affect Iceland, I couldn't care less about Iceland."

"Big talk for someone who is friends with my brother. I wonder how much he would like that."

England scoffs. "Norway knows how I feel. Just as I know how he hates Hong Kong."

"You two need to grow up." Týr groans.

"You two need to grow apart." England retorts.

"You two need to shut up." Li Xiao butts in, making them both look over. "You will upset the children. Týr, as a mother you should know better than that."

Týr blushes. "I just got the kids-and I'm not a mother!" He pouts. "Stop making us come off as parents to ourselves!"

"We would be great parents to ourselves though, to be fair. Far better than those who actually raised us." Li Xiao says and England clears his throat. "You might want to get that checked, old man."

"Ugh! You're such a brat! I didn't raise you this way!" England complains.

"It's alright England, you and China did your best." Hong Kong says, smiling at him. "I think I grow up to be pretty cool. Especially if I get to be close to Iceland." He adds, making Iceland blush.

England sniffles and pats Hong Kong on the head. "If only we could trade your older self in for you."

"Ow." Li Xiao says dully before pointing to the door. "We have to go; it's a long plane ride."

"Is it Iceland or Hong Kong you are going to?" England asks and both nations go silent before Iceland speaks up.

"I want to go back to Hong Kong!" He says happily and England nods.

"If I need you I will go to Hong Kong then."

"That's great. You do that." Li Xiao grabs Iceland from Týr's arms and leads them out to the rented car.

"Great, so now England knows and in a few minutes Norway will know." Týr groans and Iceland looks at him confused.

"What is wrong with stóribróðir knowing what is going on?" Iceland asks and Týr twitches.

"He's annoying."

"Stóribróðir loves us."

"He has a brother complex." Týr explains and Iceland gets more confused.

"What is that?"

"You'll know when you're older…obviously." Li Xiao says, silencing both of them. "Just know it is very frustrating…for you and me. Probably Turkey, too."

* * *

A/N: The s-word that I cannot make now because FF doesn't have autocorrect is icelandic for big brother. England and Iceland just DON'T get along. At all. Aannyyywaayyyss, sorry it took so long to update, like, ANYTHING! This past week and on have been super busy and today we got a kitten that mom had almost ran over at a fruit stand. He's four weeks old, black with blue eyes, and JUST PERFECTION! Aside from his strange face fetish...but oh well. ANYHOW! Next monday is the beginning of classes for me...so...yeah. That could mean more updates...or less...


	4. Bed time

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter Four: Bed time**_

* * *

Týr sits down to finally relax when they arrive at Li Xiao's home. Since those children showed up it has been nonstop running around to find out the cause, and now that they know, the Icelandic teen has decided to rest. Even with the children playing loudly around him. "How in the world did showing two young boys from the past what fireworks can do seem like a good idea to you?" He asks Li Xiao, refusing to budge even as the boys light them in the back yard.

"It shuts them up, I wish I had thought of it sooner." Li Xiao answers, sitting next to him and stretching a bit.

"Fine, it's your house anyways. They damage anyone's things you will have to pay." Týr mumbles, yawning.

"Wait…" Li Xiao looks at him. "I have to pay all of it?"

"All of it."

"You won't pitch in at all?"

"Not even in the slightest." Týr answers, a bit too fast for Li Xiao's liking.

Without another word to the boy sitting next to him, Li Xiao quickly heads out back. He soon returns inside with the two boys under his arms. "Alright, so fireworks are out…what are we going to do with them?"

Týr looks around the room before he sees a familiar door. "Ah, the game room. Show them the wii."

"The wii?" Iceland asks, looking at Li Xiao curiously. "What is that?"

Li Xiao looks down to him and smiles a little. "Something very fun. Come on Týr, let's show them."

Týr sighs. "I already had to make dinner, clean them up, and basically become a housewife. Do this on your own."

"So you don't want to play Pacman?" Li Xiao asks, watching Týr perk up.

"Well…I suppose…if you insist. They should have fun after all." Týr gets off the couch, stretching as he walks past a smirking Li Xiao.

"Yay! Both of them are gonna play with us!" Hong Kong says happily, taking Iceland's hand and dragging him to follow Týr.

After Týr and Li Xiao give them a run through of the simple Wii games, the two sit down and watch as they play. Iceland crying when he loses and Hong Kong gloating and asking for prizes when he wins. In no time two hours pass and it's nine.

"Hey…Li Xiao…random question." Týr says, pulling the brunette's attention from the two children.

"How am I so awesome at games when I'm young? It come from-"

"Not that you idiot!" Týr groans, looking to the clock. "What time do kids their age usually go to bed…?"

Li Xiao looks to the clock, than to the children. "Hmm…I'd say physically they are around five…so…um…" He looks to Týr blankly. "I have no idea."

"Shit. Well I'm not calling England or Norway…and definitely not China about this….so Google it." Týr orders and Li Xiao scoffs.

"Why should I? You know damn well they won't fall asleep until they are ready, and they are both so stubborn it's pretty much a sure thing that they will fight us tooth and nail if we try to make them ." Li Xiao points out and Týr sighs.

"True…alright then, I have another question for you. There is only one guest room here, so who is sleeping with who?" Týr asks and Li Xiao smirks.

"Mommy should sleep with daddy, don't you think?" He teases, making Týr blush.

"Stop calling us that!"

Li Xiao shrugs and looks to Iceland and Hong Kong. "Hey, kids, who is this?" He asks, gesturing to Týr.

"Mommy." They answer in unison.

"And this?" Li Xiao asks, pointing to himself.

"Daddy."

Týr looks at the Asian suspiciously. "That sounded rehearsed."

"Nonsense." Li Xiao says flippantly.

"Well…if we are leaving things up to them, let's ask who they want to sleep with, too." Týr offers, looking to the boys. "Who do you want to sleep with?" He asks and Hong Kong immediately grabs Iceland's hand.

"Iceland! Iceland!" The boy answers excitedly, making Iceland blush a little.

"Hong Kong…I guess…" He mumbles shyly and Týr groans, looking to the proud Li Xiao.

"Stop enjoying this."

"Only when it stops being amusing." Li Xiao says, playfully poking his cheek.

"Týr! Týr!" Hong Kong calls, running over to the blushing teen.

"Yes?"

"Iceland doesn't like me!" He whines, making Týr pale and Li Xiao laugh.

"Don't you worry Hong Kong, he'll give in when you're older." Li Xiao says as Týr sinks lower into the couch.

"He. Will. Not." Týr grumbles. "Be nicer and he'll like you."

Hong Kong lights up and goes back to the smaller boy, making sure to be nicer. After a few hours, exhaustion begins to kick in for the children, stubbornness keeping them from giving in. Sadly, this leads to some arguments.

"Hong Kong keeps touching me!" Iceland whines, pushing at the brunette.

"I'm not touching you! My finger isn't even on you! Stop being a crybaby!" Hong Kong huffs, hovering his finger right in front of Iceland's face.

"SSSSTOOOOP!" Iceland screams, tackling Hong Kong.

"...You know..." Týr begins, watching the boys fight. "I think I hate children."

"Honestly..." Li Xiao looks to him. "I think I have to agree."

"We're forcing them in the room tomorrow night. I don't care if we have to barricade the door."

Li Xiao nods. "I like how you think."

"You're the daddy, get them to sit down and behave." Týr commands and Li Xiao sighs.

"If I must...Boys!" Li Xiao yells, making the wrestling on the floor come to a stop. "Get up here now. We're watching a movie." He orders and the two boys reluctantly climb up onto the couch between Li Xiao and Týr, arms crossed and pouting. Thankfully not soon after both boys are asleep, curled up against them.

"Do we move them…?" Týr asks, looking to the sleeping Hong Kong in his lap.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Li Xiao says, scooping up Iceland. "Let's head to bed then."

Týr sighs and picks up Hong Kong, following Li Xiao to the extra room. "Will they fall off or something? It's an adult bed."

"They aren't infants, you idiot." Li Xiao answers, laying Iceland on the bed.

"Shut up, Li Xiao. I don't know anything about kids." Týr grumbles, laying down Hong Kong.

"Obviously not." Li Xiao mumbles, grabbing Týr's hand and dragging him out of the room. "Now we should go to bed too."

"Do you think they will remember this when they leave?" Týr asks, changing into an old pair of Li Xiao's silk pajamas.

"I doubt it. Knowing the future would change way too much." Li Xiao says, changing as well.

Týr sighs. "…That's true."

"We'll remember though..." Li Xiao says, getting into bed and smirking at him. "So… you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

"Huh?" Týr asks, staring at him in shock.

Li Xiao moves closer and Týr blushes. "A kiss goodnight, like a married couple."

Týr goes bright red and jumps away. "Like hell! Go away! Stop teasing me you idiot!"

"The children will worry."

"The children will be fine."

Li Xiao sighs. "Poor boys…they'll never understand real love. The two will grow up unable to love because their mom can't kiss their dad."

"They aren't even in here." Týr grumbles.

"You are right. I expect a good morning kiss, then." Li Xiao says decidedly.

Týr rolls his eyes and turns away. "Prepare to be disappointed."

"I'm never disappointed." Li Xiao replies, placing an arm around Týr. "Not when you're around." He whispers, making Týr blush.

"Wha-?"

"Týr! Li Xiao!" Hong Kong whines, making both of them look to see the two kids at the foot of the bed. "Weird noises were coming from outside…is there a monster out there?"

Týr and Li Xiao look to each other in disbelief for a moment before looking at the children. "You could handle a car, airplane, even fireworks…but you draw the line at teenagers next door partying?" The smaller teen asks and Li Xiao laughs a little.

"Teens are scarier than vehicles and explosives." Li Xiao says before moving closer to Týr and lifting up the covers. "Come on up boys."

Hong Kong keeps a firm hold of Iceland's hand, helping him up onto the bed before getting in himself. "Your bed is really big." He mumbles.

"Of course it is." Li Xiao smirks. "I like a lot of room."

"Don't lie. England bought it for you, along with a bunch of other obviously British things, in order for you to stop setting off fireworks at his place." Týr groans.

"So I'll get cool stuff for exploding things in England's yard?" Hong Kong asks excitedly and Li Xiao nods.

"That's right, so remember to go all out with it." Li Xiao says, getting a knee in his back.

"Don't teach him bad things!"

"But mommy!" Hong Kong and Li Xiao whine, making Týr pale.

"Dear god he is already corrupted…this is some kind of living hell."

* * *

A/N: Sooo there's this. Yep. Now back to school work...lD


	5. Forget titles, no one reads them

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter Five: Forget titles, no one reads them**_

* * *

Li Xiao wakes up to an intense warmth surrounding him. Opening his eyes he looks to see Týr, Iceland, and Hong Kong curled up against him still asleep. He yawns and stretches a little, making sure not to wake anyone else up as he slides out of the bed. Of course Li Xiao has wanted to wake up next to Týr in his bed ever since they first met, but the addition of two children was certainly never considered. It's only temporary, he knows, but it's kind of fun to be a parent with his friend. Especially since they are too old for diapers.

"Daddy…" Hong Kong mumbles, looking up at Li Xiao sleepily.

"Hm?" Li Xiao looks at him a little surprised. "You know Týr isn't awake. There's no need to tease him."

"I know…and I know you're me…" The boy smiles sleepily, his chubby little cheeks revealing dimples. "But the thought of having a mommy and daddy is nice. I only have brothers, sisters, and teacher. Even England doesn't call himself my daddy…does he?"

Li Xiao shakes his head no, leaning down and picking the boy up. "No, he doesn't. If you want a mommy and daddy, Týr and I will happily fill that role." He whispers before the two of them look down to the sleeping man.

"But…I don't want Iceland to be my brother…" Hong Kong mumbles.

"Oh no? You don't like Ice?" Li Xiao asks as they head out of the room.

"No, I really do. I like him a lot, so he can't be my brother." The boy admits and Li Xiao nods.

"Yeah…no matter the age, it seems Iceland has that effect on us." Li Xiao smirks. "Which is why it's impossible not to tease him."

Hong Kong smiles. "But wouldn't it be nicer to court him in a romantic way?"

"Nope."

"Then how will he know about your feelings?"

"He won't." Li Xiao says simply, setting Hong Kong down on the counter as he gathers food from the fridge. "He can't find out."

"But why? I'm gonna let Iceland know! Did I grow to be a coward?" Hong Kong asks and Li Xiao laughs.

"A coward, huh? I don't want to lose him. If he knew, he would run away scared."

"Then you're both cowards."

Li Xiao rolls his eyes and bops him on the head. "I don't need love advice from my childhood self."

"Evidently you do." Hong Kong huffs before looking behind Li Xiao and grinning. "Mommy! Iceland! Good morning!" He calls happily as Li Xiao looks back.

Standing there in a daze is a very disheveled Týr, his arms loosely wrapped around Iceland who looks equally out of it. "Good morning…Hong Kong…" Týr mumbles sleepily. "Why on you on the counter? Doesn't Li Xiao know that's dangerous…" He groans, setting Iceland down and helping Hong Kong off the counter.

"He's not a baby, Týr." Li Xiao points out, amused at the other boy's maternal behavior.

"Ugh, he didn't even help you into some clean clothes…you can't just let him walk around in the same clothes forever, Li Xiao, it's gross." Týr grumbles, looking up at the man annoyed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm still learning." Li Xiao teases. "Why don't you go bathe them and I'll make breakfast?"

"…Fine…" Týr says, taking a hand of each boy's. "But I'm still not the mom!"

"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that hun."

"S-stop calling me those! I hate those cheesy pet names!" Týr yells. "If you want to call me something 'sweet', make it up!"

Li Xiao raises a brow. "Ohhh? So you want me to give you a cute pet name?" He smiles at the now blushing Týr. "I won't let you down."

"Th-that's not…what I..." Týr groans, knowing it's futile, and heads to the bathroom. After some struggling, intense awkwardness, and extreme splash play, Týr finally gets the boys washed and heads back downstairs without them, drenched. "You're doing this next time." He grumbles and Li Xiao smirks.

"You're soaked. Perhaps the clothes should come off." Li Xiao suggests and Týr sighs.

"They are, they are." He says, sliding his shirt off and walking away as he unbuttons his pants. "I just needed to get to where my clothes are."

"If you need any help, I will gladly assist." Li Xiao teases, making Týr stop in his tracks. "Hm?"

Týr looks back at him with a blank expression. "Then help me." He says, watching as a light blush comes to Li Xiao's face. "Well? You offered, so come on over and help."

Li Xiao stands there dumbfounded for a moment before smirking. "Well…if you insist…"

"Too late, the food is burning." Týr points out before leaving the room with a triumphant smirk. In the bathroom Hong Kong gave him a little advice while he was complaining about Li Xiao. Rather than stutter and blush like usual, he should take a minute to calm down and then simply agree to whatever Li Xiao says. Of course this is harder for Týr than he thought it would be, so the likely hood of it happening all the time is slim to none. Still, it's something good to keep in the back pocket.

"Alright, breakfast is done!" Li Xiao calls, making everyone gather in the dining room.

"Are we seriously eating at the table?" Týr asks, watching Li Xiao make the plates.

"So you want them clean, but they don't need wholesome family values like eating at the table with mom and dad?" Li Xiao teases and Týr shrugs.

"I just don't want to sit here. TV is much more interesting than the sound of four people eating."

"Yeah! Let's go to the TV!" Hong Kong exclaims and Iceland nods excitedly.

"Yes! Please daddy?" Iceland asks, looking to Li Xiao with big eyes.

Li Xiao looks at the boy amused, noticing that both he and Týr are making the same face, although it's not on purpose in the older boy's part. "Yes, yes, let's go to the living room…but I chose the show."

"What? No way! You're going to choose some damned Chinese show so me and Iceland don't know what's going on!" Týr huffs and the brunette shrugs.

"I wasn't planning on putting a Chinese show on. Give me some credit." Li Xiao says, heading into the living room. For the next three hours, much to Týr's annoyance, they watch some Korean drama where the mother sleeps with her son's best friend, someone dies and comes back, and some other shit he doesn't pay attention to. Instead, rather than try to find out this stupid show, Týr focuses all his energy on glaring at Li Xiao.

"I hate you." Týr says and Li Xiao smirks.

"Love you too, Týr." He teases, making the boy blush.

"I said no such thing!"

"Really? I could have sworn I heard 'I love you'. Strange." As he continues to tease an increasingly flustered Týr, Hong Kong and Iceland leave the room.

"Hey, Iceland…you know Li Xiao loves Týr?" Hong Kong asks and Iceland nods.

"Yeah, and Týr loves him too. It's really obvious. Why?"

"Well…I...want to help them get together." The brunette says, making Iceland frown.

"As soon as they get together, we're gone." Iceland mumbles. "I like it here…"

"Me too…" Hong Kong frowns. "But…we can't stay forever. It's not like we are normal little kids, Iceland, we're countries. We have our own civilizations and people…"

Iceland pouts. "I know…but…it's just so nice to have a family."

Hong Kong smiles and takes his hand. "When we get older, we'll be a family." He says, making Iceland go bright red. "Maybe we can even remember what has happened here when we go back."

Iceland smiles back shyly, squeezing his hand. "Yeah. That would be nice."

A grin comes to the brunette's face. "Alright! So time to get mommy and daddy together!" He exclaims and Iceland sighs.

"This is so backwards…maybe it's for the best we don't stay with such a dysfunctional family."

"Hey, Iceland…let's make a plan for the day after we end up leaving." Hong Kong says, earning a confused look from the boy. "In order to know if we remember it, we will kiss at exactly 4 P.M on that day, got it?"

Iceland looks at him dully. "You're just making an excuse to kiss me."

"Yep!"

"…Alright. Four it is."

Hong Kong cheers before kissing Iceland on the cheek. "Now I get something to look forward to when we leave!"

Iceland rolls his eyes. "You're so different from Li Xiao…what the hell happened?"

Hong Kong shrugs. "I just assumed I don't take puberty too well."

"Thank god I will miss those years." Iceland mumbles and Hong Kong looks at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Let's go back in there before Týr kills Li Xiao."

* * *

A/N: Ohh man I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with school, since it was midterms time, helping my dad move, and my brother's wife had their first kid the other day so I have been there, like, every day. ANYWAYS! Here this is. I'm gonna try to get shit done.


	6. Family fights

**Unexpected Visitors**

_**Chapter six: Family Fights**_

* * *

_ Týr looks to Li Xiao skeptically as the two children watch a dance show. "And you thought teaching them the tango would be nice because…?"_

_ "I didn't do it. I came out to see them watching this crap." Li Xiao says, reaching for the remote that Iceland quickly grabs and hands to Hong Kong to hide._

_ "No! We're watching this!" Iceland huffs and Hong Kong nods._

_ "Unless mommy and daddy want to show us how to dance their selves..." He says with a mischievous grin and Li Xiao looks to Týr._

_ "I doubt he can dance, so I guess it's gonna stay."_

_ Týr glares. "Are you saying I'm not cultured?"_

_ "Hmm…are you saying you are?" Li Xiao teases._

_ "Daddy needs to be nice to mommy or he'll kick you out of the bedroom." Iceland says and Hong Kong nods._

_ "Just because he loves you doesn't mean he'll put up with your crap."_

_ Li Xiao and Týr blush a little. "Yep, that's it, no TV unless we are around."_

_ "I can't believe you let them run off on their own. You're lucky they didn't run across any of those…other…channels." Týr mumbles awkwardly._

_ "Other channels?" Iceland asks innocently and Li Xiao speaks up._

_ "American channels. With reality TV. Those things are awful." Li Xiao lies and Hong Kong rolls his eyes._

_ "If you say so…hey, daddy, why don't you kiss mommy?" Hong Kong asks, making Týr blush._

_ "I've kissed him before. Just not on the lips."_

_ "Then it doesn't count!" Iceland points out. "A mommy and daddy kiss on the lips. That is how life works."_

_ "You just had to leave them alone with TV." Týr groans, heading out of the room before freezing in the doorway to the kitchen. "L-Li Xiao…someone…is here." He stutters out before Li Xiao leaves the two boys, peering over the uncomfortable boy's shoulder to see Wang Yao._

_ "Hello." Li Xiao says dully, looking to the annoyed man at the door._

_ "That is all you have to say to me?" Yao fumes. "I just found out from Arthur that you have CHILDREN with ICELAND! Why do you hate me so much?" He whines. _

_ "Nothing is wrong with Iceland, and while the children are here he is going by Týr." Li Xiao points out. "And I am going by Li Xiao."_

_ "Why?" Yao asks confused before he notices two heads poking out from behind Týr. "Is that…you from childhood? Arthur didn't tell me this!"_

_ "I guess Arthur can have fun as well." Týr mumbles to himself before Yao comes and snatches Hong Kong up._

_ "Aiiyyaaaa~ you were so cute back when you were this young!" Yao coos, hugging the little boy close to him._

_ "China!" Hong Kong exclaims, hugging Yao tightly. "I missed you!"_

_ "I miss you, too! Every time I have to see the pain you have become." Yao says, shooting a glare at Li Xiao and Týr. "So tell me, did you buy them any new clothes? Because these outfits look pretty old."_

_ Li Xiao and Týr share an awkward look before turning to Yao. "Well…we…hadn't gotten to that yet."_

_ "We were going to though." Týr quickly adds. "We also washed their clothes at night, so they aren't dirty."_

_ "I don't want to hear anything from you." Yao hisses._

_ "Why not?" Hong Kong asks, looking to the now uncomfortable Týr. "I like Týr."_

_ Yao groans. "Of course you do, you are Hong Kong after all."_

_ Hong Kong looks to Li Xiao and Týr confused. "I don't understand…"_

_ "China is still stuck in his stubborn ways and hates when any of us interact with someone from western Europe." Li Xiao explains._

_ "Of course I do! They are lying, selfish, horrible little-!" Yao continues, complaining about all the things he believes they are responsible for as Týr grows increasingly uncomfortable._

_ "Yao!" Li Xiao yells, silencing the man. "I will not let you stand in my house and bad mouth Týr. One more word and you are not welcome here."_

_ "Li Xiao! Don't be rude to me!" Yao scolds and Li Xiao's expression darkens. _

_ "You cannot be rude to Týr, yet you continue to. I am friends with Týr, I care about Týr, I love Týr…and I would be a horrible friend if I didn't shut you up." Li Xiao says, wrapping an arm around Týr's shoulders._

_ "…Li Xiao…you really don't need to-"_

_ "I'm getting sick of him, Norway, and England being miserable over our friendship."_

_ Yao stands there, staring at Li Xiao in awe. "You…love him?"_

_ Li Xiao's arm quickly snaps away from Týr's shoulder, while his face stays blank. "…Hm?"_

_ "You said you loved him."_

_ "Friends love friends, it's how the world works." He answers calmly and Yao sighs._

_ "It all makes sense now…" The older man mumbles. "I should have known sooner…no…I didn't want to know. I really hate when England is right…"_

_ Týr and Li Xiao share a confused look before the latter speaks up. "I get this feeling you misunderstand…wait, England thinks…?"_

_ "I'm…going to…take the kids into the other room." Týr says awkwardly, scooping the boys up and leaving to the upstairs._

_ "So, are you going to deny it even when he isn't here?" Yao asks. _

_ Li Xiao shrugs. "I don't see why not. I've got a pretty good thing going."_

_ The older man sighs heavily. "I don't like Týr, Iceland, the little island floating near Scandinavia. Whatever you want to call him, I don't like him. He's quiet and comes from western Europe and FOR CHRIST SAKES HE HAS A PENIS MUSEUM!" He screams, earning a snicker from Li Xiao._

_ "It's a pretty fun museum…"_

_ "You have gone?" Yao asks appalled and Li Xiao nods._

_ "A couple of times."_

_ "What kind of man makes a museum for penises, Hong Kong?"_

_ "A man with a sense of humor. I only wish I had thought of it first…" Li Xiao muses, taking immense joy in the horror on Yao's face._

_ "He is corrupting you! He's older than you, has looser morals, and is corrupting you!" Yao fumes._

_ "No one is corrupting anyone. We spent time together because we have things in common, same interest, same perverted jokes-"_

_ "What was that?"_

_ "-Nothing." Li Xiao frowns at Yao. "I like him, Yao, and I don't like people coming into my house and insulting someone I like. Understood?"_

_ "I do not approve of this. Whether it is friendship or more…I don't like it." Yao says pointedly. "However…" He sighs and places a hand on Li Xiao's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you by being mean to someone you care about…so…I will be the bigger man and be nice."_

_ Li Xiao raises a brow. "And…who are you being 'the bigger man' against?"_

_ "Iceland, of course. The boy won't even stay in a room with me because of his hatred! I am obviously the better person!"_

_ "…That's fear, not hate. Iceland doesn't bother with intimidating people. Confrontation isn't his thing."_

_ Yao huffs. "I'm still the better person!"_

_ Li Xiao rolls his eyes and looks away. "You're really not…"_

_ Yao shoots him a warning glare before sighing. "So…those children…are you two from the past, huh?"_

_ "That's right."_

_ "How did they get here?"_

_ Li Xiao shrugs. "We wished upon a star and got them. They won't leave until we figure something out that England wouldn't tell us."_

_ Yao makes a disgusted face. "I think I know what it is…and how you haven't picked up on it yet is baffling…" He mumbles, receiving a confused look from Li Xiao. "Well! At any rate…why don't I make dinner to apologize?"_

_ Li Xiao stares at him in shock. "Yao…what's today?"_

_ "July fifth, why?"_

_ "It's not the end of the world yet, we have a few months before you have to get crazy." Li Xiao jokes before going to check on Týr and the kids._

_ "So is he gone?" Týr asks from Li Xiao's bed with boys now asleep._

_ "No…he's…making dinner." Li Xiao mumbles and Týr twitches._

_ "You know if you secretly hate me, there are other ways to go about showing it." _

_ "Oh, I know, but he's going to try with you for the kids' sake…and mine? I guess…?" Li Xiao sounds unsure, making Týr uneasy._

_ "Ugh…I can't leave…or Yao will look like the bigger man…" Týr grumbles and Li Xiao raises a brow._

_ "What does it matter who is the 'bigger man', anyways? You sound like children."_

_ "Shut up and grab a kid."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sooorrrryyyyy! I've been busy with drama, and moving, and moving drama, and finals and hflksdghlkjsdflgfsd! BUT my last final was yesterday, the drama is gone, and I'm moved...so...things will start getting done! ...Probably.


	7. A reluctant solution

_**Unexpected Visitors**_

_**Chapter Seven: A reluctant solution**_

* * *

Iceland comes running into the bedroom excitedly. "Týr! Týr! Big brother Norge is coming!"

Li Xiao and Týr pale. "…What…?" They ask in unison.

"He's excited! Why is he excited?" Li Xiao asks and Týr twitches.

"He only knows the sweet big brother from when I was still young…of course he's excited." Týr groans.

"He's on his way. You two shouldn't sleep in so late." Hong Kong says, entering the room.

"W-we didn't…" Týr looks at the clock near the bed. "It's only eight in the morning!"

"Norway is a difficult man." Li Xiao mumbles as he gets out of bed, looking at the boys. "Almost as difficult as you two."

The boys grin. "We love you, too!" They say in unison before running out of the room.

"Ugh…you've turned them into brats." Týr groans and Li Xiao smirks.

"Iceland was already a brat. A shame nothing changes in the future."

"Quit teasing me, we have a guest to get ready for."

The two roll out of bed and prepare for Norway, and undoubtedly Denmark, to arrive. Within a few hours everything in clean, the clothes on the boys are new, and food is set out. As if on cue, once the four of them sit down to rest for a moment, Denmark comes barreling through the doors.

"Good morning boys!" Denmark yells, walking straight into the living room where they are. "Wooooow! Little Iceland really is here! So cute~!" He coos, picking the child up and holding him close. "I've missed you all these years!"

"B-big brother Denmark!" Iceland stutters out as he's hugged tightly.

"As feared, this is going to be a loud visit." Týr sighs, looking to see Norway enter the room.

"Good morning." Norway says, staring at the child in Denmark's arms. "Iceland…" He mumbles, walking over and taking the boy from Denmark. "You're so small."

"Big brother Norge!" Iceland smiles widely, hugging Norway.

"So you were only cute for Norge back then, huh? Brother's complex." Li Xiao mumbles so only Týr can hear him, earning himself an elbow to the gut.

"So you two came to see him, is that it?" Týr asks and Norway shakes his head no.

"You and I must speak alone."

"If it's about Li Xiao I swear I'm going to-!"

Norway looks at him annoyed. "It is not about Li Xiao."

Týr nods. "Alright then…we can go talk now."

"No." Norway hugs Iceland tightly to him. "I'm busy right now."

"…Of course." Týr rolls his eyes and sits back down next to Li Xiao.

"So! Li Xiao is it right now? I just want you to know…I've talked to Norway and he's getting alright with you." Denmark whispers in his ear. "He doesn't like you…but…it's not homicidal hatred anymore so…"

"Um…thanks…?" Li Xiao smiles awkwardly at Denmark.

"Now! To give my little Týr some affection!" Denmark exclaims, pulling Týr into a tight hug. "Ahh, you were so cute as a kid, thank god you still are!" He teases, poking his cheek. "Still soft and squishy!"

"Damnit…Denmark…cut it out." Týr groans.

The next few hours are spent fine enough; Denmark playing with Hong Kong and Iceland, Norway randomly picking up Iceland and cuddling him for a while, and Týr and Li Xiao just watching the whole thing curiously.

"I'm waiting for the car crash." Li Xiao whispers to Týr, who nods.

"It's always calmest before the storm." Týr sighs as Hong Kong and Iceland run up to him, jumping into his lap to escape Denmark.

"SAFE!" They yell in unison and Denmark laughs.

"I never said Týr was safe!" He exclaims before scooping the boys up and carrying each over a shoulder.

"It's the first time we've had them see relatives and there weren't major fights." Li Xiao says, smiling at him. "Weird, don't you think?"

"Ssshhhh, you're going to jinx it." Týr hisses before Norway comes up to him.

"We need to talk." Norway says and Týr glares at Li Xiao.

"See what you did?" He groans before following Norway outside.

"So…what-?" Týr gets cut off by Norway.

"The boys need to go home." Norway says firmly. "I know what you are feeling, why you are reluctant, but they need to return home. This is why we came. My fairies told me that the past, where the boys left, is going through major problems. They need to return tonight."

Týr feels his heart sink to what he's sure is his feet. "B-but…"

"Týr, for the sake of the world you must do this." Norway places a hand on his brother's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I know you are aware of how to put it to an end. Denmark and I will say out goodbyes so you can get this all worked out." He lets his brother go and heads back inside, followed by a now upset Týr. "Denmark, say goodbye, we are leaving."

Denmark and the boys pout. "But Norge!" He whines, receiving a dark look from the Norwegian.

"Leaving. Now." Norway repeats, making Denmark set the kids down.

"G-goodbye boys. It was great meeting you Hong Kong, and wonderful seeing you again Iceland." Denmark says and the boys smile.

"See you later, Denmark." They say in unison before Iceland goes and hugs Norway.

"We will see you later, Týr." Norway calls before he and Denmark leave.

For the next few hours they all sit together, just curled up watching TV, unaware of the thoughts swirling in Týr's head. The boys take a nap, Li Xiao carrying them up to the bedroom before going about his own things and leaving Týr utterly alone with his thoughts.

Týr is not stupid, and honestly, he has figured out the necessary solution a while ago. He got suspicious after they talked with England, but only after Li Xiao's outburst he is certain of how to send them back; the two of them must confess to one another. Its cliché, and he's not a fan of cliché, but he knows almost without a doubt that is the correct method. He knows Li Xiao feels the same towards him now, which makes him immeasurably happy, but Týr's reluctant to make it happen.

Being with Li Xiao would be wonderful, and he now knows it will happen one day, but he doesn't want to lose Iceland and Hong Kong. Those children which brought them closer, set Týr's mind at ease over Li Xiao's thoughts on him, and caused China to act nicer towards him. The children who sleep with them every night, come to him when they get hurt or hungry. As much as he was always happy in the knowledge he would never have children, he finds himself overwhelmingly sad at the thought of losing the ones now running around Li Xiao's home.

"Kids are so…loveable…" Týr muses and Li Xiao comes up behind him.

"Yeah, it almost makes you not want to find out how to send them back."

The violet eyed man looks back to Li Xiao. "You don't want to either, huh?"

"Kids are such crafty little things…making you love them when you didn't want to." Li Xiao muses and Týr nods.

"Since they are us as children…does that make us slightly narcissistic?"

"Slightly? Nah, we're full on narcissistic." The Asian says, grinning down at Týr.

"Yeah, I guess so." Týr replies, his own expression mirroring Li Xiao's.

"Mommy, daddy, we're hungry." Iceland calls, rubbing his eyes as he walks up. "Daddy, can you make it?" He asks sweetly and Li Xiao smiles at him, ruffling his hair before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You're actually bothering to ask him this time? How rare." Týr says, looking at himself as a child standing before him. He does not see the child as himself, though, simply as his. Li Xiao's and his.

"You are delaying it." Iceland bluntly states, surprising Týr.

"D-delaying what?"

"Our departure." The boy says, climbing into Týr's lap. "Neither of you want us to leave, but unlike Li Xiao, you actually know the means of putting it to an end."

"Are you sure he doesn't know? Li Xiao is smart." Týr points out and Iceland shakes his head no.

"Not when he doesn't want to know something. You have to make the move and send us back." Iceland mumbles as Týr wraps his arms around the small boy.

"I don't want to send you both back."

"Our time has not frozen where we are from. It will be dangerous for us to stay much longer."

Týr frowns. "How do you even know that?"

"I heard Norway..."

The older Icelandic nation groans, burying his head in the child's hair. "Why must you leave…? You are both so…important to us."

"We are not your children…" Iceland mumbles hesitantly. "We…are you. It was nice to have a family…but it must end now." He looks back to Týr, seeing tears forming in his eyes. "D-don't cry! Neither of us know how to deal with crying!"

"I'm not crying!" Týr huffs, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "J-just go bug Hong Kong or something!"

Iceland smiles. "I'm glad I grow up to be you."

"Nnnooo, stop saying thiiinnngsss!" Týr groans, shooing the boy away.

"Hey, I-!" Li Xiao stops, watching Iceland leave a teary eyed Týr. "Ah…um…" He looks around, trying to find a form of escape, before giving up and sitting next to Týr. "Hey, it will be a while before they leave, you know. There is no reason to cry yet."

"Ugh, I'm not crying." Týr wipes his eyes. "You're all stupid."

Li Xiao smiles, patting him on the head. "When we do it…when we find the way…let's make their last day here amazing."

"It has been amazing. Their last day." Týr says firmly, his eyes planted on the ground.

"You know how to send them back?" Li Xiao asks and Týr nods. "Ah…I kind of figured you did."

"Are you okay with this?" The Icelandic man looks to Li Xiao. "With them just leaving today?"

Li Xiao stays silent for a moment before shrugging. "It's for the best, really."

"W-well then…um…" Týr looks at Li Xiao awkwardly. "I'll tell you how to send them back."

"Alright."

"We both wished to see each other more…but we are already technically doing that. A…commitment of sorts is needed for this to work." He says and Li Xiao raises a brow.

"Friendship is a commitment."

"Not the one we both want, though. N-not the one that was on our minds when we made the wish…" Týr mumbles quietly and Li Xiao remains silent for a second before moving closer to him.

"And just…what commitment is that?" Li Xiao asks, watching a deep blush rise to the other one's cheeks. He knows what the boy is getting at, of course, but it would be nice if he could get Týr to say it first.

"D-damnit! Let's go out, Li Xiao!" Týr groans, making Li Xiao grin.

"Well, if you are going to get so forceful I have no choice, do I?" Li Xiao asks, leaning forward to kiss Týr.

"No, no! Wait!" Týr gasps, placing his hand over a surprised Li Xiao's mouth. "I-I want to say goodbye to the kids first!"

"…You think the kiss will seal the deal?" Li Xiao asks and Týr nods.

"It…maybe…I don't know. I think so." Týr sighs.

"Alright. We'll say our goodbyes then." Li Xiao gets up and the two of them go to the kitchen where the boys are sitting.

"You are here to say goodbye, right?" Hong Kong asks, smiling sadly.

"…Well…yeah…" Týr mumbles, staring at the ground.

Hong Kong sighs. "I knew this had to happen. At least it was fun while it lasted, right?"

Týr and Li Xiao nod.

"Well, goodbye Týr, Li Xiao." Hong Kong mumbles, hugging Li Xiao and then Týr. "I'm really glad I become so cool." He says, smiling at Li Xiao.

"Count your lucky stars." Li Xiao says, earning a glare from Týr.

"Cut your pride down a bit."

Hong Kong looks at Iceland and frowns. "I wish we didn't have to wait so long to meet." He sniffles and hugs Iceland tightly. "I love you Iceland."

"Damnit this is depressing. I should have waited until you all said goodbye." Týr mumbles awkwardly.

Iceland smiles at him before hugging them both. "I love you two." He says, earning a hurt look from Hong Kong. "A-and you….obviously…"

Hong Kong smiles and takes Iceland's hand. "We'll get separated, but we can at least leave together, right?" He asks and Iceland smiles shyly.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, it's our turn now." Li Xiao says, taking Týr's hand and pulling him into a kiss before he could fight him on it.

Týr's eyes widen and he looks to the boys in shock as they begin to disappear. "N-no!" He yells, pushing Li Xiao away to try and grab them.

"Týr, stop it. They have to leave." Li Xiao says, keeping a firm hold of the man.

"B-but they-! Li Xiao they were our-!" Týr whimpers.

"Younger selves. That's what they were." Li Xiao points out, dragging him back to the couch. "They had to go back."

"But there wasn't enough warning! We didn't have enough time!" Týr cries and Li Xiao pulls him into his arms.

"Shh, it will be alright…" He mumbles, kissing the top of the Icelandic nation's head.

* * *

A/N: Well, this happened. Wasn't planning on the ending but oh well. Next chapter is the epilogue. It should be up soon. It will be considerably less sad. Ugh...this probably seems rushed. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any other way to send them off.


	8. Epilogue

**Unexpected Visitor**

_Epilogue_

* * *

After a few months things settle into a new form of normal. Norway and England have teamed up on Iceland and Hong Kong about messing with magic, China is trying to teach Iceland how to become a 'worthy boyfriend to Hong Kong' by teaching him how to cook Asian foods, and Iceland has taken to babysitting Sealand more often. Iceland and Hong Kong have worked out a schedule of when they can be together as well, making negotiations with their bosses so they can do it. Every week they visit the other's house and stay for a few nights, and it works well.

"Hey Iceland…" Hong Kong mumbles, catching the attention of the man sitting beside him. "Would you want children?"

Iceland goes bright red. "Wh-what? You idiot! Don't ask a person you have only been dating for a couple of months such a heavy question!"

"Why not? We raised two in the past." Hong Kong points out and Iceland pouts.

"Th-that doesn't mean you can bring it up out of the blue…"

"That Ladonia kid looks like you; maybe we can kidnap him from Austria…"

Iceland twitches. "Now you are proposing a felony? Idiot!"

Hong Kong shrugs and looks at him. "Seriously though, Iceland."

"…No. I've never wanted kids and I stand by that decision." Iceland says, staring at the ground. "When we took care of them…it was different. We had no choice. Of course we loved them…but…if I have a choice; I will not choose such a thing."

"It makes sense." Hong Kong looks at him. "Kids are messy anyways."

Iceland smiles. "You're messy yourself."

"Exactly. That's enough mess." Hong Kong wraps an arm around Iceland's shoulders. "So…I heard England and Norway are spending today together."

Iceland pales. "Oh god no…they are going to be complaining about us again…" He groans. "And we'll get lectured tomorrow."

Hong Kong looks at him confused. "What is it that we have done wrong now?"

"Ohhh they'll find something."

"Yeah, that's true." The brunette slips his fingers through Iceland's hair, playing with it. "When are you seeing China again for 'worthy boyfriend material training'?"

"Ugh…this weekend…" Iceland groans. "I am not really sure you are worth it."

Hong Kong smiles at him. "I'm worth it." He says before leaning forward and kissing the man next to him.

Meeting their younger selves was strange, and leaving them was painful, but even though it was a small amount of time Iceland's glad it happened.

* * *

A/N: That's the end. The crappy, cheesy end. I'm so sorry that it ssuuucksss ;w; I'm just gonna go...shrink into my corner of fail now. lD Good night!


End file.
